cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Temporary Powers
Overview Temporary powers are powers that a hero or villain may only use for a short time. The three main types of temporary powers are powers that last for a designated amount of time, a designated amount of uses, or until a specific action is accomplished. Some temporary powers may fall into more than one category; for example, powers that run out when either a specific action is accomplished or a certain amount of time, whichever is sooner. City of Heroes Powers }}" style="background-color: }; width: }" | width="33.33%" align=" }" valign=" }" | : Amy's Ward (TF 30-34) : Bow and Arrow : Clockwork Immobilizer MkI : Clockwork Immobilizer MkII : Clockwork Immobilizer MkIII : Clockwork Immobilizer MkIV : Combat Invisibility : Confiscated Beanbag : Crey Narcotic : Cryonite Armor : Divining Rod : Electromagnetic Grenades : EMP Glove : Empowered Center of the Wheel : Empowered Linchpin of the Wheel : Empowered Piece of the Wheel | width="33.33%" align=" }" valign=" }" | : Empowered Shard of the Wheel : Enchantment of Serafina : Extinguisher : Flashbang Grenades : Freakshow Disguise : Genetic Restabilizer : Holy Shotgun Shells : Hyper Phase : Idol of Lughebu : Iron Blade : Large Extinguisher : Lethargy Inducer : Manifold Resonator : Med Kit : Nemesis Staff | width="33.33%" align=" }" valign=" }" | : Nictus Fragment : Particle Cannon : Plasmatic Taser : Psychic Cleaver : Radiation Shield : Resonance Disrupter : Ring of Pain : Rune of Warding : Sands of Mu : Scroll of Ruin : Thermite Cannon : Undead Slaying Axe : Vahzilok Wasting Disease : Warwolf Whistle (Contact Striga) : Wave Scrambler : Wedding Band |} City of Villains Powers }}" style="background-color: }; width: }" | width="33.33%" align=" }" valign=" }" | : Arachnoid Gas (Contact 40-44) : Arachnos Power Shield (Contact 40-44) : Arachnos Shotgun (Contact 40-44) : Blackwand (Contact 25-29) : Coral Amulet (TF 25-30) : Coral Hammer (TF 25-30) : Coral Shards (TF 25-30) : Creeper Seed (Contact 45-50) : Demon Box (Contact 30-34) : Force of the Earth (Contact 45-50) : Frenzy Mutagen (Contact 40-44) : Ghostslayer Bomb (Contacts 10-14 and 40-44) | width="33.33%" align=" }" valign=" }" | : Ghostslayer Rifle (Contacts 10-14 and 40-44) : Goldbricker Rocket Pack (Contact 15-19) : Infected Anti-Serum (Contact 5-9) : Loa Bone (Contact 5-9) : Nictus Absorption (Contact 10-14) : Nictus Gravitic Emanation (Contact 10-14) : Nictus Shadow Step (Contact 10-14) : Nullifier Gun Prototype (Contact 25-29) : Nullifier Gun Mk I (Contact 25-29) : Orestes Rifle (TF 45-50) : Psionic Activator (Contact 30-34) : Rikti Drone (Contact 40-44) | width="33.33%" align=" }" valign=" }" | : Rikti Rifle (Contact 40-44) : Sky Raider Flight Pack (Contact 20-24) : SNAKE-B-GONE (Contact Grandville) : Soul Essence (Contact 25-29) : Soul Trap (Contact 35-40) : Spirit Potion (Contact 25-29) : Stolen SMG (Contacts 20-24, TF 25-29) : Summoning Amulet (Contact 5-9) : Tranquilizer Darts (Contact 45-50) : Vial of Bees (Contact 45-50) : Void Hunter Rifle (Contact 30-34) |} Arena Powers There are six powers that can be purchased at the arena stores, each costing 10,000 influnce. These powers can only be used within the arena. : Jaunt Initializer : Low-G Pack : Raptor Pack : Stealth Suit : Stun Grenade : Web Grenade Special Event Powers Halloween Events : Rock Valentine's Day Events : Drop of Power : Drop of Resistance : Drop of Vitality : Nectar Winter Events : Holiday Rocket Pack : Build Snow Beast : Snowball Player vs. Player Zone Powers Bloody Bay : Ore Extractor : Shivan Shard Siren's Call In Siren's Call, you may buy a selection of temporary powers for 10,000 influence each if your side (heroes/villains) is in control of the zone. : Cryonite Armor : EMP Glove : IR Goggles : Jaunt Initializer : Low-G Pack : Raptor Pack : Stealth Suit : Stun Grenade : Web Grenade Warburg : Biological Mutagens : Chemical Burn : Nuclear Blast Recluse's Victory : Longbow Mech : Arachnos Mini Blaster Mayhem Missions Powers Temporary powers granted during Mayhem missions Completion Rewards Temporary powers are granted after completing Mayhem Missions. : Raptor Pack : Jump Pack : Resuscitation : Summon Teammates : Endurance Increase : Health Increase : Life Insurance : Regeneration Increase Raid Side Mission Rewards These Temporary Powers are awarded during Raid Side Missions. : Claymore : Cryonite Armor : Cryoprojection Bracers : Electromagnetic Grenades : EMP Glove : Flamethrower : Heavy Rock : IR Goggles : Kinetic Shield : Long Bow : Med Kit : Plasmatic Taser : Shotgun : Smoke Bomb : Stealth Suit : Stun Grenade : Tear Gas : Wave Scrambler : Web Grenade Category:Gameplay Category:Powersets